Fact or Fiction?
by Kain Fuery
Summary: When a girl who dosen't belive the rumors finds Vash in her home eating donuts, the best thing to do is try to get him out. But Vash is determined to help her with her problems as long as he can stay, and not get found by the police.Things might get ugly.
1. Is It True?

Hello! Petdapooch here! With a Trigun fic. My 1st. So please be nice when you review! If you even review...

Disclaimer- I do not own Trigun!

**

* * *

Chapter one- Is it True?**

Have you ever heard of Vash the Stampede?

Have you believed the rumors?

If you had asked me this a day earlier, I probably would have said no. But now, I believe them. Every one.

Before, I never believed the rumors about him. I always laughed by just the thought of it.

The rumor of a tall man, blond hair, red coat, a pacifist who carries a gun, eats donuts, and destroys whole cities without killing anyone. Sounds pretty far out to me.

But my classmates would beg to differ. My friends are practically head over heels in love with the fictional man. They drew a picture of him and made a shrine out of it. And one day, a girl who went out of town for a few days brought back a piece of brick from the town that was recently destroyed by 'Vash' and they worshiped it for three days and prayed that he would come to our town.

Personally, if he were real, I wouldn't want the mad-town-destroying-crazed-donut-eating-fruitcake coming to our town.

But no one listens to logical advice from me.

But, that was before, before I saw him. When I was walking home.

I opened the door.

There he was.

At the kitchen table.

In my chair.

Stuffing his face with the donuts I just made in the bakery.

* * *

. I hope you like it! I'll try to update at least once a week!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Am I dreaming?

Hey, me again. Hope you like the story so far! This chapter is from Vash's POV. No flames please!

If I owned Trigun, I'd be a friggin millionaire…I'm so not a friggin millionaire..

* * *

**Chapter 2-Am I Dreaming?**

You know, I really didn't expect something like this to happen. I was just looking for a quick meal. And I just happened to find a bakers house… with the door open…. and no one was inside…and there were fresh trays of donuts sitting on the table.

I know, you say its breaking and entering. And I do admit, I did enter.

But I didn't say anything about breaking did I?

But not to get off the subject, I just casually strolled into the house not breaking a thing., and closed the door behind me.

So no one else would break in and enter.

I walked over to the table, still not breaking anything, sat down in the chair, and stared at the feast of donuts. " I'll just take a bite." I said. Even after telling myself that I didn't have money to pay for them if the owner of them came home.

But I quickly forgot about it because when I took that first bite of one of those donuts….

Donut heaven.

So, in other words, I spent most of my short time in the kitchen alone stuffing my face with the best tasting donuts I've ever tried in my life. And I made a promise to myself that I had to find out who the baker of the donuts were, or I might die of disappointment.

But sadly, I didn't mean for my meeting with the baker to be so soon.

I was almost done finishing off another tray, when I heard the door opening. It was caught off guard, and there was nowhere to hide. So I just sat there, as the door was slowly opened and someone came into the room.

I looked up to see a girl, staring at me with the most confused, disgusted, look I have ever gotten. She dropped her bags and just stared. I stared back.

And for a moment, we just looked at each other. Until the girl broke the silence.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my house!" She spat and clenched her fists.

Since my mouth was full of donuts, I really couldn't say anything. So I just sat there and blinked. This obviously annoyed her.

"Never mind!" She yelled as she made her way to the table. " I don't care who you are, why you're here, or how you got in! Just get the hell out of my house!"

" Wait! Let me explain!" I said as I stood up. But it cam out more as, " Way! Eh me ehspain!" She gave me an annoyed look, and pushed me toward the door.

"I don't want any damn excuses!" She said as she pushed me to the ground and kicked me in my side. "Just get the hell out!"

After I finally had been able to swallow my, or should I say her, donut, I could talk. So I slowly stood up trying not to make any sudden moves. She might kick me again.

" Well, uh, sorry about that." I said as I scratched my head. "I was just looking for a meal, and…. uh…. I can pay you for those if-"

" All right then." She said and looked at all the empty donut trays. " I estimate that you ate about twenty-two trays, at five double dollars each, so that comes to a hundred a ten double dollars." She held out her hand. " I want the money NOW."

I didn't know if I had any money at the moment. I didn't know what else to do, if I didn't have the money, she would probably call the police, and things would get out of control again. I had no choice.

But after all the searching through my pockets, I only found 5 double dollars.

I held it up to her and grinned. " Here's five, " I said as I scratched my head and started to back up. " Only a hundred and five left to go…" I needed a head start to high tail it out of this town before the people destroyed each other to get the reward money. But my plan failed terribly.

I bumped against the door and my gun fell out of its holster.

And in an instant her face turned from annoyed to fearful.

"Uh…" was all I managed to get out. She backed away slowly toward the phone, keeping her eyes on me the whole time. "I..uh…Don't call the police!" I said as I jumped and ran toward her.

But she wasn't going to call the police. She got out a rifle to defend herself.

" Don't even think about touching me!" She said as she whirled around and pointed the gun at me. I stopped in mid sprint and stood there and looked at her. " Go back and slide your gun over towards me." She instructed as she pointed the gun to where mine was on the floor.

" But-"

"Don't argue with me you idiot, just do it!" Scared as she was, and although she was shaking, I didn't want her to freak out and have her start shooting all over the place.

I slowly moved over toward my gun and slid it on the floor over to her and she nervously picked it up and fumbled to put it into her pocket. Then she pointed the gun at my head.

" If you even move an inch when I'm trying to call the police, I'll shoot your brains out of your skull." She started to back up towards the phone again, watching me the whole time.

' Charming kid.' I thought as I stood there and watched her watch me with her fearful look in her brown eyes. ' I wonder if she really will shoot the gun.' She had picked up the phone and started to dial. Which seemed hard to do when you watching someone the whole time and holding a gun. ' No time to wait to find out, I gotta find the perfect time to stop her '

"Dammit, I can't see.." She said as she trailed off and tried to dial while she watched me. But not watching the phone was a big mistake, and she accidentally knocked it off the table. She broke eye contact and bent over to pick it up. And I saw my chance to stop her.

" I told you not to call!" I sprinted over, jumped on top of her, and pulled out the phone wires all while struggling with a girl who obviously had PMS. " Please don't move," I said as I tried to hold her down," I don't want to hurt you."

" Well I do!" In one fast move, she flipped over onto her back, pointed the gun at my head, and at point plank range, pulled the trigger.

And in a moment, I thought I, Vash the Stampede, was going to be killed by a girl no older than 16. So I closed my eyes and prepared for my death.

But my death never came.

In fact, no boom, or blood shed either.

The gun she had was out of bullets.

So, I opened my eyes and looked at myself and back at her. I was still sitting on top of her, and I was still in my predicament. But I was still alive, and the only thing I could do now was smirk about the whole thing and look at the girl.

" You can say 'oh shit' now."

* * *

HEY! I did that in about a day : P Man, I need to do some chores….But any way hoped you guys liked it. And I need a little help though, I need some names…like boys names…I'm not to creative with that besides Fred and Bob…..

Well that's a wrap! See ya in a few weeks! And always remember..

**PLEASE REVIEW! And NO flames!**


	3. A murderer or rapist?

Yay! I Have reviews! - **Bows -** Thank you all so much! I really appreciate it! Sorry it took me so long to update, my laptop got a virus so I had to re-write the whole story on another computer. And plus I was on vacation for 3 weeks…. yeah.

On with Chap #3! (I don't own Trigun still. Bah)

* * *

Chapter Three-A Murderer/Rapist? 

You can say, 'Oh shit' now." He said with a smirk on his face. I could tell the tall freak was eying me. But he was sitting on me and had my arms pinned, so there was nothing I could do.

Except for scream my lungs out.

So I took a big breath and did so.

" HELP! THERE'S A CRAZY GUY IN MY HOUSE!" The tall guy was really paranoid about the police finding him, so when I yelled he flipped out and started to twitch all over. " SOMBODY HE-"

" Don't yell!" He said he started to sweat. "Please don't!" He had covered my mouth with one hand and was leaning on my arm to keep it still. But his face was really to close to mine. And I was very claustrophobic.

So I bit his hand.

Hard.

" Oww!" He yelped in a high girly voice and looked at his hand. But I didn't have time to think about it. Now was my chance to go tell the cops about this rapist or thief or whatever the hell he was.

" Get off me you freak!" I yelled. And with one hand free, I was able to give him a hard punch right in the face.

" That hurt!" He whined now holding his injured face.

'Was it not supposed to?' I as I pulled myself out from under the blond freaks weight. I stood up and made a dash for the door. But I was just opening the door when the guy grabbed me from behind on my waist. I looked back to get a clear view so I could give him another punch, but when I turned around, I saw a nasty, bloodied, broken, blue eyed face staring back at me.

I wouldn't punch that if you paid me to.

" Sorry, but I can't let you go and have you tell the police about me." He said as he as he closed the door and held me tighter. I struggled to get out of his death grip, but to no avail. He held fast. " Oh and by the way." He said as he pulled me back from the door, " I need my gun back." He shut the door with his foot and started to walk back to the kitchen. " I guess I'll have to get it from you since, if I let you give it to me you'd shoot my head off. He wiped blood off his face and shoved a hand down into my back pocket. Making sure to touch my butt as much as possible as he did so.

Definitely serial rapist.

After what seemed like 20 minuets, he pulled the gun out of my pocket and shoved it into his holster. " Heh..uh…sorry I had to do that." He said with a half smirk half smile on his face.

" No you aren't you sick perv!" I said struggling even more to get free. " Once I get outta here I'm gonna fill you full of lead!" I said, as I was able to kick him with the back of my foot in the shin.

"Urk!" He cried and winced. " Well… Then, I'll…just have to…make sure you…. don't ever…. get out…" He said thorough clenched teeth.

I instantly stopped struggling and remembered the gun. He was a crazed killer all right.

H slung me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes and limped around the kitchen looking for something. I couldn't make a break for it now; if I did he would shoot me in the back. He was definitely faster than I was.

" Hey," He said stopping, "Do you have a rope around here?"

Did he really think I was stupid?

" Why would I-"

" Oh, never mind." He said bending over behind on of the stoves. " I found one." He unwound the rope and started to tie it around my ankles, and my mind instantly started to race. I didn't know what to do now. I tried everything. But then a light in my mind went up.

But I could try to talk him out of it.

He seemed stupid enough to fall for it. Which got me thinking again.

'Funny.' I thought. 'He seems so familiar for some reason….'

" Hey..uh…sir?"

"Huh?"

" I…uh…have a lot of money…. so…. maybe…uh…" I sucked at barging; it was always one strait price for me. But how was I supposed to put a price on my life/virginity?

" I'll give you fifty thousand double dollars for you to go away." After I said it, realized how stupid it sounded. But he might go for it.

" Nope, sorry." He said after he finished the knot on my legs. " Do you have any scissors?" This guy had a one-track mind. He wouldn't be distracted by anything he wanted to do was done. Whatever that was.

" Uh." I might as well lie. "No."

"Hm.." He thought out loud as he scratched his yellow head. " I guess I'll have to use my teeth then." He bit down hard on the one and a half inch wide rope and ripped it in two. I stared un-blinking and a bit twitchy and the red- coated-man, as he picked out a piece of rope from out of his apparently pointy sharp teeth.

Either the red coat and the pointy teeth are signs that he's the devil, or from hanging up side down to long I was starting to hallucinate.

Maybe his killer/rapist nickname was the Devil?

"Okay." He said as he lifted me off his shoulder and put me on a chair. " Please don't move, you'll get hurt." He started to tie the rest of the rope around my wrists and waist containing me to the chair. "I should have just left. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this. Man, I hate violence." He muttered quietly thinking I had not heard him.

" What?" I thought aloud loudly. He gave me a strange look and continued to work on his tying skills. I decided to keep my thoughts to myself. ' How can he be a pacifist? Maybe he's just a thief or something. But he would have just run away when I came home.' I looked up at my blond haired captor who had gotten one hand stuck in a big knot. 'Maybe he was telling the truth about just being hungry. But then why would he be so paranoid about the police? Is he from the Looney bin or something?'

But suddenly my mind clicked. I knew who it was.

I didn't believe it, but it was true.

Standing in front of me was the mad-town-destroying-crazed-donut-eating-fruitcake I had thought that never existed.

The man that destroys cities and kills no one.

" Vash The Stampede." I said aloud. He turned back and looked at me with his blueish greeneyes. It was all business now. " So you really do exist. I've never really heard of you, and when I did you sounded like a made up fantasy. " He looked at me wide eyed and his jaw dropped.

" Are…you…serious?" He said getting close towards my face. " Are you really serious?" He put his hand on the table and got right up in my face. " You didn't think I existed? You never heard of me? You've never seen the towns I supposedly destroyed?"

" No." I said quietly. Vash's eyes bulged and he dropped down to the floor and started to pull out his hair and scream.

" I could have avoided all of this!" He said and started to bang his head on the floor. "I…Am…Such…An…IDIOT!" He said between banging's.

" I'll drink to that." I muttered under my breath as I watched the great stampede knocking his brains out. But a little worry in the back of my mind was screaming as well. ' You set him off! He'll blow your town up!' But I shook it off.

" Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He was still banging his head on the floor and it was starting to make a dent. He obviously needed therapy. And I had to intervene before he banged his head through the floor and we both fell into the basement.

" Hey! Stop it!" Iyelled over his self name-calling. But he didn't even look at me. He kept banging his head on the floor. He might have even started to bang his head harder. " Alright then." I told myself. "Lets try a different approach." I looked behind me. The marble counter edge was very sharp, and very hard. Sometimes I even scratched myself if I wasn't careful. It would work. 'If he cares so much about people as my friends say he does, I might prevent him from killing my floor and get myself outta here." I started to rock back and forth in the chair. ' Teacher said rocking back in forth would eventually get your head cut open.'

My chair started to fall back, and I closed my eyes.

Then nothing.

* * *

Oh finally done! –Sigh- that took forever. I can't believe the bad luck. I wonder if my story is any good. Did it get worse? Better? No change? Oh well! I'll try harder next time! See you later in: 

Chapter Four-The Deal – special preview to make up for tardiness-

Roni sat up in her bed and looked at me. " What do you exactly have in mind?" She asked curious.

" I have a deal to propose." I said in all seriousness. She looked away and cringed. Maybe her head was hurting more. " Hey are you okay?" I asked as I sat down on her bed.

" Fine." She said coolly. " It's just that when you say propose, I think of weddings, and when I think of weddings, I think of wedding nights, and when I think of wedding nights I think of what I thought you were going to do to me before I knew you were Vash the Stampede."

" Oh." I said a bit surprised. But naughty images quickly filled my mind. And I grinned stupidly.

* * *

Meep! TFN 

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The Deal Part One

Yello peeps! Thank you much for sending reviews, you know I always love to get them. And plus it makes me type faster anyway. –sheepish grin- But I really apologize about the last chapter, I did it too fast and it turned out to be really bad and sloppy. And this one has taken me a long time because of school. But anyway let's get to it!

Me? Own Trigun? Naw.

I don't own Tylenol either.

* * *

**Chapter Four-The Deal (part one)**

Leaning back in my chair, I watched the sleeping girl on her bed. She seemed a lot less bitchy when she was unconscious. Which gave me time to sit back, relax, rest my vocal chords, and think of a plan. I had gotten myself into some pretty deep crap, and I don't know how or what I was going to do to get myself out of it. My plan earlier had failed miserably, when I figured she didn't know who I was before, and all the stuff I did was in vain. And plus the rant I threw gave me a serious headache. And I used all the Tylenol on that girl who smashed her head on the counter.

But if she were to wake up, she would be too tired to yell, fight, or do anything for that matter.

So I took the chance to look around the house.

And to put it bluntly, it was a complete disaster.

Unfinished rooms, flour everywhere, clothes and aprons tossed in the most obscure places, and baking appliances in the middle of the hall. ' Wow,' I thought. ' This place could use a maid. Or two.' My mind instantly flashed to a girl in a maid's uniform, but I shook my head out of it. " Stop goofing off, Vash" I told myself. 'You need to get acquainted with the house, I have a feeling your going to stay longer than just a few days.'

Stepping over some pans, I made my way down the steps to take another look at the bakery downstairs. It was a fairly large kitchen, with ten ovens placed along the walls and a big countertop in the middle with a sink in the corner. And evidence of our little fiasco were still there. Blood on the floor and on the counter, chairs tipped over, a dent in the floor, and empty donut trays everywhere. I stared at the mess then smiled sheepishly.

"Might as well clean it up." I said with a sigh. I grabbed a rag off the sink and stared at the blood mess. " Ew..." I said to myself squeamishly. I took a big breath and closed my eyes. " It's not blood, it's chocolate, lots and lots of melted chocolate…" I leaned down and whipped off some blood from the floor. " Eh…" feeling lightheaded, I hurried myself and managed to clean up all the blood splatters on the floor and on the counter. 'Whew…finally done.' I thought, holding out the bloody rag as faraway from my face as possible. 'But what about this?'

As I searched the kitchen for a trash bin, something in the back of my mind was telling me I was in trouble, but I shook it off. Little did I know, what a bad mistake it was.

I heard the door to the bakery open, and someone walk into the shop.

" Hello! Hello! Roni!" The woman who walked in couldn't see me, since the kitchen was a separate room from the counter and register. But I panicked anyway.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' I screamed in my head as I franticly looked for a place to hide. And still not knowing what to do with the bloody cloth, I stuffed it in my pocket.

It seemed like the woman in the other room had walked up to the register, but not seeing anyone there, she was starting to make her way toward the kitchen.

" Roni! I have a big order today! Twenty loaves of bread! I'm having a party!"

' Arrrg!' I thought frustrated as I looked around the kitchen, my eyes darted to a small pantry, about four feet by three feet in the corner. ' How am I gonna fit in there!' I thought as I started to pull my hair out from stress. The woman's footsteps were coming closer, so I had no other choice. 'Gotta fit in!' I sprinted to the other side of the kitchen and stuffed myself in the pantry, but being the tall guy I was, I had to bend into a C shape with my back on the floor and my legs in my face.

" Roni?" Just in time, I was able to close the door as the woman walked in. I could hear Her footsteps walk around the kitchen as she searched for that girl earlier.

' Please, just please don't go upstairs.' I silently prayed as the woman continued to walk around.

" Hmm, guess she's still at school." The woman said to herself and started to walk out.

' Whew..' I sighed with relief. 'that was a clo-' in the middle of my thought process, I felt something wet drop down on my face. ' What the hell is this-'

Oh crap, the bloody rag…

I held my breath and waited for the woman to leave. I started to

" GAAH! GET IT OFF!" I threw the rag off my face and ran around the kitchen rubbing my face! " GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" I ran over to the sink and grabbed the sponge and began scrubbing my face under the water. " GET..IT..OFF!" I began to scrub my face so hard, I felt like my skin was going to come off.

" What the hell are you doing?" I looked up with my red face to see that ' my bitchy little friend' was awake.

" Oh…your awake." Was all I could get out. She stared at me in disbelief and walked over toward the sink and let out a long sigh.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'OH YOUR AWAKE! YOU PROBABLY WOKE UP THE WHOLE FRIGGIN NEIGHBOERHOOD!" She yelled. I rubbed my aching red face and sighed.

My life is too complicated.

* * *

ARG it's to short! Ah! I'm going to have to hit myself. But anyway, hope you liked this short chapter… I rewrote it like seven times... don't flame me please! Hope that part two is longer. But at least I got it done…

See ya next time!

REVIW PLEASE!


	5. The Deal Part Two

HAHAHA its finally here! -Doges bullets from readers- okay. I'll just get on to the disclaimer then...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRIGUN! So don't sue me you &$# lawyers.

Chapter The Deal- Part Two

* * *

She stomped over to me and gave me a look that would probably burn threw my head and pointed a finger toward the door. " I'm not going to call the cops...and I really don't care if they find you or not.." I could feel her evil aura creeping closer to my face and her eyes let out a fierce glare. "But...just...get..the..hell...out.."She grumbled in a low, creepy voice that almost made me pee my pants. I started to shake uncontrollably, and started to move backward toward the door.

"Your-w-worse t-than Knives!" I stuttered as I tried to escape the young girls rage. But for every step I took backward to avoid confrontation, she took a big step forward to meet my long strides. She obviously wasn't going to stop scaring me until I was at least 5 iles away from her house. But I took a quick glance behind me, and I was almost at the door. ' Freedom is only two steps away!' I mentally sighed and counted it in my head.

'Step One'

I grinned in my head.

'Put foot down.'

I was almost out.

'Step two.'

One more!

'Put foot down!'

Freedom!

'Turn around and sprint for-'

SMACK!

'Damn it... that hurt'

The door opened and I was slammed against the wall.

" ROOONIII!" I heard a thick Hispanic voice sing out and I peeped threw the crack in the door to look. The man who had opened the door so violently started to sing again and dance around the room. " Guess wha' happen today!" He said putting his face so close to the girls it almost seemed like they were going to kiss. I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing, I was seeing.

" What now Jose?" The girls mood had changed from evil to annoyed in a matter of seconds and she started to busy herself with all the messes in the kitchen. I let out a small sigh of relief while I still hid behind the door and continued to watch the scene.

" Mary had th' baby!" He said giving the girl a hug and danced around the room again. "But another surprise!" The girl rolled her eyes and looked back at the man.

" What?" She mumbled.

" It was two instead of one!" She gave the man an odd glance the picked up a tray and started to scrape it off in the sink.

" That makes absolutely no sense." She turned back around and continued to clean up. But I started to think as I stood up against the wall. Why didn't she tell the other guy that I was here?

" Two instead of one! Two! TWO!" He held up two fingers in the girls face and she let out a sigh.

" Oh twins. I get it now." She said monotonously and the man danced around the kitchen again. "Jose, what time is it now?" She looked at the clock. It was 6:15. " Past six already? Wow. I was out a long time." She mumbled.

" What that?" Jose said giving her a confused look. The girl shook it off and grabbed a sponge.

" Well, you're late. So get on your apron and-"

" I no work today." He said flatly. She turned around and looked at the man as if she was going to give him treason.

" What do you mean. ' I no work today?' You work Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. You don't have the day off." The man shook his head and sat for a bit thinking.

" No, I no work today." He picked up his apron and gave it to the girl. " I actually no work here any day." She raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look.

" Are you quitting? Or just being a lazy jack ass?" Jose shook his head.

" I'm not lazy Jack ass. I just quit. Now." She stood there for a moment holding the apron in her hands and just staring at the man, and then suddenly she just burst.

" Jose! You can't quit! You're my only employee besides Martha! And she sucks! You have to stay!" Jose shook his head and tossed his head and smiled.

" No! I got to stay and take care of the children!" He walked over the cash register, and grabbed a envelope out of the drawer, then he started to walk out the door and blew a kiss over to the girl. " Bye-Bye!" He grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut, and I fell face first onto the floor.

" I can't believe…. he did that..." The girls muttered under her breath. I looked up with a confused look on my face.

"Are you talking to me?" I said as I pulled myself up off the floor. She stared into space, and I waved my hand in front of her face.

" I can't believe he just walked out like that... WHAT A DUMBASS!" She screamed and slammed the door open. " WELL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FAG! YOU'LL NEVER WORK HERE EVER AGAIN!" She fumed and slammed the door, and stomped over to the sink and started to aggressively scrub the trays.

" Huh?" I stood their stupefied. Not only did she not tell Jose I was there once...but twice. TWICE. I had to get to the bottom of that. I slowly walked over to the girl by the sink, and just bluntly stated, " Why didn't you tell him about me?" She stopped scrubbing the tray, and let out a sigh.

" Oh yeah..I forgot about you..."she mumbled under her breath. She went back to scrubbing. "You can just leave now." She staried down at the sink and let out another sigh. I stood their jaw hanging open.

" Your just letting me go!" I stammered. " J-just like that!" She nodded and waved me off with her hand.

" I'm to busy to deal with you. I have to clean this up, then make twenty more trays, and deal with the fact that I only have one more employee to help with the business." She closed her eyes and continued to scrub the tray. I blinked a few times and let out a sigh, and then I walked over to the door and picked up my duffel bag that had been sitting outside the store. I looked back at the girl who let out another sigh and slammed her head down on the sink.

' Wow,' I thought. ' She must be really depressed...' I looked up at the sign on top of the building that read:

**_Jenna's Bakery _**_" If you eat it, we make it. "_

'Jenna?' I looked over at the girl. ' I know her name's not Jenna, but I haven't seen anyone else with her...she can't live by herself… can she?' The girl still had her head laid on the sink, not moving at all. I sighed and smacked myself in the head. ' I can't just walk away with her like that...but I know I'm going to hate myself for doing this...I'm to nice...'

Bravely, I took two steps back into the shop and took a deep breath. " Hey...are you okay..?" No reply from the girl. She was either ignoring me, or she was to depressed to think about it. I took another two steps in and spoke again. " Um...hey...is…a-are you okay...?" I walked around closer to the sink and my eye's grew to the size of dinner plates as I looked on in horror.

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed falling over and gasping for breath trying to get my mind to function what I just saw.

The girl who had supposedly not been moving and ignoring me was unconscious on the sink.

Sure it sounds pretty harmless. But the thing that scared me was, her head had fallen over into the sink.

Still sounds harmless?

The sink was filled with water, and she was drowning the whole time.

" AH! WHATDOIDO? WHATDOIDO!" I screamed and sprinted around the kitchen in circles. " Think fast! Think fast!" I stopped for a moment and realized how stupid I was acting, but then quickly forgot seeing the girl in the water. " STAY CALM!" I screamed pulling my hair. " Gotta get her out! Gotta get her out!"

I franticly pulled her limp body out of the water and slipped falling with her onto the floor.

Quickly forgetting the situation I screamed again and jumped back, looking at her seemingly dead body. I stood silently there for a moment then I yelled loudly.

"Wake up dammit!" She still lay there motionless and I dropped to the floor and grabbed her by the shoulders. "YOU CAN'T DIE!" I yelled shaking her body. " I DON'T WANT TO BE CHARGED WITH MURDER!" Her head slumped over to one side and I carelessly dropped her again and jumped up. I franticly ran around the kitchen pulling my hair.

Then suddenly an idea came to my head. And I slammed my head on the sink trying to get the thought of it out of my head

" NO, NO, NO!" I screamed slamming my head against the sink harder with every no.

I felt a trickle of blood fall down from my head, and I stopped and started to sob. " N-no other waaaay!" I wailed sliding down the counter and onto the floor. " No other way.." I sniffed and crawled over the 'body' and I leaned over her head. " I'm not a sinner!" I yelled to the sky. " Don't shoot me down!" But that was probably a major lie on my part, but it was no time to think about now.

I looked down at the girl's motionless face.

I pinched her nose.

I took a breath.

I leaned in close over her face.

Then I got bitch slapped.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. I'm terrible with dates. But just to let you know before I start another chapter…

This is not a VashxOC paring.


	6. The Deal Part Three

Wow. I feel loved… I didn't think people would like my story this much.. ( Put I'm still a slow updater) So I honor of all my lovely reviewers. It's…

REVIEW AWARDS! –Clapping-

Disclaimer: Finally she did something right….Oh and she doesn't own TRIGUN either….

Okay…the envelope Please…

Scariest Reviewer- X Pirates Life X ( Scary)

Most Loyal-AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff (Holy Crap long name..)

Spell Check- a-full-metal-war ( Thank you for paying attention!)

And there are others that I love too.. But I don't feel like putting them up now…(Sorry!)

Now then. Onward!

**The Deal Part Three**

I blinked. A very long blinks, but a blink just the same.

'I was slapped'.

I thought about it.

'By a person who was near death.'

I thought about it some more.

So that means…

" YOUR ALIVE!" I shouted throwing my arms around her. " YOURAVLIVEYOURALIVE!" I squeezed her tightly, but then she started to gag. I stopped hugging her and I stood up holding her in front of me.

And she threw up.

Right on my jacket.

And For a second we both just stood there. Wet. Bloody. And covered in vomit. And I heard her mumble a low, tiered, mumble.

" Don't…ever… do that…"

I looked down at my disgusting clothing, over at the mess on the floor, over at her clothes and then up at her face.

" Okay." I replied.

And I helped her up the stairs while I was harassed with many rude comments.

A few hours later, we were both sitting in her room. I had put my jacket in the sink to try and get the...stain...off. And she had cleaned herself up. ( But no before she had locked herself in her room and dead bolted it.)

Earlier she had asked me to get her an Ice pack from the deep freeze in the basement. But by the time I gotten downstairs to the freezer I was totally lost, and it took me an hour to find my way back upstairs. And by then the ice pack had melted, so she ordered me to go downstairs for another one.

To make a long story short. I cried the whole way down and back. Because there was no way I could make it back with the ice still non-melted. So I lugged the freezer down all the halls, through a few rooms, and up two flights of stairs to keep the ice cold.

Needless to say I was exhausted, and she gave me a cold strange look, but we were both to tiered to argue. So I tossed her a pack out of the freezer, and collapsed down in the chair next to her bed. We both sat there for another hour, the only sounds were my deep breathing and the crackling noise of her ice pack being adjusted. But she finally broke the silence with short quiet statement.

"You didn't let me die." I opened my eyes and looked strait up at the ceiling. And for a moment, I thought I was just hallucinating.

Was she really saying a non-threatening comment towards me?

"You came back in, and you didn't let me die." She said a little louder again. Making sure I had heard. I sat up and looked at her. She was staring off into space and sitting up on a few pillows. Then she looked over at me. " Why didn't you?"

I raised an eyebrow. She hadn't insulted me for the sentences. Was the hit on her head finally taking effect?

" Why didn't I what?" I asked dumbly. And she glared at me annoyed at my listening skills.

" Why didn't you let me die? Why didn't you?" She started to yell and her face was turning red. She sat up and looked me strait in the eye. And my mouth hung open a bit.

Shocked that she was so serious, and I had just sat there staring stupidly.

So I sat up and gave her the answer she wanted so badly. I tried to give it to her in a serious fashion, because she had seemed so upset, angry and confused. But I thought about it for a moment. There really was no way to tell her that without it being a bit bizarre. So I just laid it out.

" I'm…a pacifist." I said feeling a bit ashamed of breaking her serious tension. " I hate seeing people die." She looked at me awestruck but then fell back onto her pillows and let a long tiered sigh.

" So." She muttered. " You really are that fruitcake pacifist my friends worship and talk about." I blinked and looked at her.

" They worship me?" I asked with a stupid grin. But what I got in return was a death glare and my smile disappeared. I got back on the subject. " But I'm the one who should be asking questions. Why didn't you tell that man back there that I was inside?"

Silence.

" I don't know." She said looking down.

"Well do you plan on telling anyone?"

More Silence.

" I don't know." She said again.

" Are you just going to let me go?"

Even more Silence.

" I don't know."

" Do you know anything?"

" Oh shut the hell up you idiot, I'm tiered and I'm stressed out so just sit there and don't say anything." She laid her head back and closed her eyes and let out another sigh.

Well at least I had got her talking. I leaned back in the chair and I looked over at her.

" Well can I at least ask you your name? Isn't it Jenna?" She opened her eyes again and looked up at the ceiling.

"No." She said flatly. " That's my mothers name."

There was more silence, and then realizing that had gotten us close to nowhere I tried again. "Well It's _really_ nice to know your mothers name, but I was hoping-"

" Roni." She

"Huh?" I asked leaning a bit closer to hear her.

" It's Roni."

"Roni?" I asked clarifying.

" Yes you idiot it's Roni!" She yelled loudly and I winced a bit. I turned back to her and tilted my head to the side thinking.

" Isn't that a boy's name?" She glared at me. More deadly than any other glare I've received in my entire life. Her eye's looked bright red.

Her looks **can** kill.

"What did you say?" I could basically feel vibes of evil coming off of her.

" N-nothing." Stammered trying to get a hold of myself. " It's a v-very nice name…" She turned her head back around and the evil feeling died down a bit.

" That's what I thought you said." She muttered. And I laughed nervously and tried to change the subject.

" So you live alone?" I asked. She sat there and nodded her head.

" Yeah."

" Where's you mom?"

No answer.

I held my breath for a moment full realizing the situation.

She was an orphan.

And she had been successfully running her business alone, while balancing her school life as well.

She had just lost one of her two employees.

And I was to blame for her losing a hundred and ten double dollars. And a sale for that lady who had walked in earlier.

No wonder she had just sat there quietly. That was her way of dealing with her stress.

I had added to it. And I felt terrible.

" I…I'm really sorry." I said looking down at the floor. " I didn't realize…" She sat there starring out the window. Not saying anything.

But I knew that I was not wanted there. So I stood up and started to walk towards the door.

" You probably don't want me to be around anymore...well not like you wanted me around at all. So I'll just leave." I started to walk toward the door and put my hand on the handle. " I'll just clean up the kitchen before I leave…." I turned the handle and I was halfway out the door when I heard something whack against the door. I looked down to see a shoe on the floor, and I turned around to look at Roni.

She was standing up.

She looked mad.

And she was holding the other shoe.

" Where...do you think…your going?" I looked at her stupefied with my mouth hung open.

" Huh?" Was all I could get out as a response. And with speed I never thought a injured person like her could achieve, she chucked the shoe right at my head, and I narrowly dodged the object, still shocked.

" You heard me!" She said angrily pointing her finger at my face. "You're not going anywhere!"

"But-but-" I was stammering and she grabbed her alarm clock of her end table.

"But nothing!" She snarled as she threw the clock and I ducked as the alarm clock hit the door. "You still owe me money!" She grabbed another object as threw it. " And you nearly destroyed my kitchen!"

Pick up.

Throw.

Duck.

Yell.

" I also feel like I can blame you for making my employee quit!" She picked up her lamp and threw it, but it was much to heavy and it smashed on the floor. Her face started to twitch and she screamed and started to pull her hair. " ARRRG! WHY DO YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH!" She ranted.

I stood there staring and blinking as she threw a minor fit then finally collapsed back on her bed breathing heavily. I slowly walked up to her to check if she was still alive.

And also for my own safety as well.

" I have no choice." She murmured. I looked over at her, she seemed stressed out. So I decided not to leave in case she exploded. " You'll have to stay here."

I nodded in understanding. " I can work for you if you really want me too…." She looked over at me with her tiered eyes. " To pay you back." She yawned and held out her hand to me.

" Okay fine." She said. " It's a deal." I let out a breath that I just realized I had been holding and shook her hand. Relived that we had finally sorted the whole thing out. "Oh, and by the way-" I looked back over at her face. " I forgot to mention..."

But I had already known what she was going to say.

She pays less than minimum wage.

YES! Finally another chapter done I'm so happy

I'm very sorry it took so long…but I just was way to busy….

I still need guy names by the way. But thanks for reading

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
